


As Close As We Need

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing Body Heat, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi spends a lot of time with other people. Sometimes that requires being in close proximity. Five times Obi-Wan finds himself sharing space with someone else, plus one.
Relationships: Boil (Star Wars) & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Others
Series: One Universe Over [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Things Happen square cuddles. Technically not all of these involve actual cuddling, but they do involve physical closeness and they were inspired by the prompt. All of these stories are gen, but one of them mentions a possible relationship that hasn't been explored yet. If anything suggesting a relationship between two people of the same gender offends you, you may want to steer clear.
> 
> Please note that these take place all over the timeline of the series, so later chapters may allude to things that happen in stories that haven't been posted yet. Also, the way the Force is used may not always be cannon.

“It’s lucky we found this building,” Threepwood announced as he swung his arms. Thin streams of water arced off of them.

“Watch it,” Jet, a relatively new member of Ghost company, cried. He grimaced as he veered away.

“You’re in armor,” Threepwood scoffed.

“The general isn’t,” Jet retorted. “And obviously I don’t have my bucket on.”

“We haven’t even cleared the building yet,” Threepwood scolded.

“Would you two can it?” Buzz demanded. He didn’t look up from where he was examining Boil.

“Sir, the building appears to be empty,” Cody reported crisply as he returned to Obi-Wan. “Given the size and type of rooms, we believe it to be a dwelling, although no furniture remains.”

“Any indication how long it’s been empty?” Obi-Wan asked, turning away from the window. The sudden downpour blocked the view, anyway.

“There’s a layer of dust on the floor,” Cody continued. “It’s been disturbed in a few places, notably the kitchen and the hallway leading to it from the back door.”

“Recently?” Obi-Wan looked around. The house looked to have a linear layout, the large front room narrowing to a corridor right in the center, doors coming off either side. At the end was another open space and another door,

“Hard to say for certain,” Cody replied. “Whoever used it seemed careful to only step in the same places. The tracks were muddied by crisscrossing.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. “No sign of overnight occupation, though?”

“None, sir,” Cody answered. “I’d like to take a squad out to check the surroundings. There may be another building we couldn’t see through the rain.”

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll go with you. I may be able to sense someone around.”

“Sir, we have scanners in our buckets,” Cody pointed out dryly.

“And you need to get dry,” Buzz added as he joined them. He lowered his voice. “Boil’s injuries aren’t severe, the chest plate took the brunt of it, but he shouldn’t be moved unless absolutely needed. I’m afraid he’s already beginning to slip into shock.”

They looked over to see Waxer and Wooley removing Boil’s chest plate. Crys was unwrapping a thermal blanket. Boil let himself be moved without comment.

“I’ve given him something to ease the pain, but his lassitude is worrying,” Buzz continued quietly.

“I can’t do much healing, but I may be able to help,” Obi-Wan said.

“Not in that wet robe,” Buzz told flatly.

“We’ll report back in two hours, unless we find something,” Cody announced with a salute.

Obi-Wan managed to return it in between removing his robe with Buzz’s help. He almost told the man it would be faster to let him handle it, but he could feel the concern Buzz was trying to hide. Boil’s condition must be worse than he had let on.

“Wooley, set a guard. Threepwood, Crys, Waxer, and Jet, with me,” Cody called. He headed down the hall, clearly expecting them to follow.

“I was just getting dry,” Threepwood muttered. Below him was a small muddy pool.

Actually, everyone had their own little pools. At least it was damp enough their movements didn’t stir the dust.

“No you weren’t,” Jet told him with a malicious grin. “You were just making a mess.”

“Can it,” Crys muttered as he tucked the blanket around Boil. “I’m not listening to you two for the next two hours.”

“Ah, jealous?” Jet asked, sidling up to him. “I haven’t been paying you enough attention?”

“Bucket on,” Wooley snapped. “I suggest you don’t keep the commander waiting.”

Waxer and Threepwood were already waiting with Cody, both of them pointedly at attention. Crys joined them, leaving Jet to trail in his wake. The trooper only settled his bucket on when he came to a stop. Obi-Wan looked at Buzz, who was staring with narrowed eyes at Jet. The trooper had been on edge since their crash landing, but this behavior was odd. Usually he reacted with better cheer.

Cody sent the first three out, but lingered with Jet. Whatever he said made the trooper snap to attention. Obi-Wan caught sight of Buzz’s frown as the two left.

“Thought for sure he’d leave him,” Buzz muttered softly.

“Commander’s got a handle on Jet,” Boil told him weakly. “He’ll keep him in line until we can get back to the ship.”

“Don’t waste your energy talking,” Buzz snapped at him. He knelt to scan him.

“How are you doing, Boil?” Obi-Wan asked as he knelt on the other side.

“Fine, sir,” Boil lied.

“I was wondering if you’d let me try something,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I’m afraid I can’t heal you, but there is a technique to share energy. That should help, at least a little. Only, I will need to touch you.”

“Sure, why not,” Boil replied. His head rolled back against the wall.

Obi-Wan sat against the wall. He slid his arm around Boil’s shoulder, smiling reassuringly when he choked. “I did say I needed to touch you,” he reminded the other man gently.

“There’s touching and there’s holding,” Boil grumbled, but he rested his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“My apologies. I should have been more precise in my phrasing.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out, carefully enfolding the flickering essence he felt next to him. He focused on feeling warm and calm, and felt Boil’s essence slowly steady. The trooper relaxed against him.

“His vitals are stable,” Buzz said quietly when Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “And it looks like he’s even asleep. Good work, sir.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied.

“So you need to hold onto someone to do that?” Buzz asked quietly as unfolded another blanket.

“Not really,” Obi-Wan admitted with a sheepish smile. “I could have just touched him, but I thought he could use the extra body heat. His lips are turning blue.”

“You’re right, not that he would admit it,” Buzz agreed. He tucked the blanket around Obi-Wan, rolling his eyes at the older man’s frown. “Can’t share heat you don’t have.”

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan replied dryly.

“Your lips are turning blue,” the medic argued.

“I’ll need to see that before I believe it,” he retorted. On his shoulder, Boil snorted and snuggled closer.

“You wake him up, you’ll be spending the night in the med bay,” Buzz told him smugly. Obi-Wan radiated his disapproval as fiercely as he could, but the other man cheerfully ignored him as he headed for the kitchen area.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working with the 41st Elite Corps Obi-Wan is afforded an opportunity to learn more about his good friend Luminara's padawan Barriss Offee.

“Are you injured, Padawan Offee?” Obi-Wan asked as he rolled over and onto his knees. He coughed, working to clear his lungs of dust.

“Where are we?” Padawan BarrissOffee groaned as she sat up. She, too, began coughing.

“Concentrate on filtering out the dust from the air first, before your lungs,” Obi-Wan suggested. He pulled out his flashlight to look around. “I’ve found that it doesn’t help much to remove it from your lungs if you just breathe it back in.”

“That … is … sensible,” Offee replied between coughs. It only took her a few minutes to get the hang of it.

“To answer your earlier question,” Obi-Wan said when she could breathe easily again, “we’re in what I believe to be a sinkhole.”

“A sinkhole,” Offee repeated politely.

“What surprises me is that we seem to be the only ones who got caught in it,” Obi-Wan murmured thoughtfully, stroking his beard. “Either that, or there are different layers and we managed to make it down to the lowest one while others got caught higher.”

“How would that happen?” Offee inquired.

“I attempted to push the men clear when I felt the ground start to give way,” Obi-Wan admitted. “My second attempt could have backfired and simply sent them into a different cavern, instead of out of the way altogether.”

“You … pushed the men away?” Offee repeated uncertainly.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed absently. He studied her, careful to keep his light from shining in her eyes. “Are you injured?”

“No, Master Kenobi,” Offee assured him quickly. She pulled out her own flashlight and turned it on. “I was slowing my fall, but became distracted when the dust rose up to surround me.”

“It was distracting,” Obi-Wan agreed as he stood. He continued talking as he approached the nearest wall. “I remember the first time I got swallowed by a cloud of dust. I wasn’t even falling that time, but I still ended up with a lungful of the stuff. Took ages to clear it out, or so I thought at the time.”

Offee joined him. He reached carefully in the Force, making a silent offer. She brushed him back, as reserved in her reassurance as Luminara usually was. Well, she seemed to be okay. Obi-Wan didn’t push when she retreated.

“I didn’t know there was a cave system here,” Padawan Offee said after a while.

“Neither did I,” Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully. “It wasn’t marked on any of the maps I was given to study. Given the smoothness of these walls, I’m guessing this isn’t a natural cave.”

“Something created these tunnels?” Offee asked, turning in place.

“Or someone,” Obi-Wan murmured. He found an opening of the same size. “I believe we fell roughly in the middle, and it’s about six steps to a wall, which would make this twelve steps wide. Wide enough to have people mining on both sides and a cart passing through.”

“Are mined walls so smooth?” Offee asked curiously.

“Not usually,” Obi-Wan admitted wryly. “There I go, getting ahead of myself. Although these walls aren’t entirely smooth, as you can see there.” He shone his light on a section that was much rougher than the rest, with something glittering in the crags.

“I wonder what this is,” he mused thoughtfully as he approached it. He reached out to touch it and pulled his fingers away, rubbing the glittery stuff.

“Can you tell?” Offee asked.

“No,” Obi-Wan admitted, moving closer. “It seems to be a fine powder, but what causes it to glitter?”

Offee shone her light on the ground. “There seems to be more of it at our feet. But we’re not covered in it. And it’s not in the air.”

“Perhaps ... yes, it’s not where we landed,” Obi-Wan pointed out, moving back to the center. “In fact, it only seems to be at the edges.”

“Then your theory about mining makes sense,” Offee said.

“Maybe,” Obi-Wan murmured, stroking his beard again. “Or it could be a huge creature that scrapes against the walls.”

“I prefer the mining theory,” Offee said quietly.

“Then we’ll go with that.” Obi-Wan smiled. Sensing her unease, he changed the subject. “It looks like there’s another opening on the far side. Why don’t you pick a direction?”

“The choice should be yours, Master Kenobi,” Offee said formally.

“Please call me Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan told her softly. “And if I’m not mistaken, Luminara told me you have a particular talent for the Living Force.”

“Yes, Master … Obi-Wan,” Offee replied.

“Can you sense anything?” Obi-Wan asked gently. “Any sign of life?”

Offee looked startled. “Can you not, Master Obi-Wan?”

“My strength lies in the unifying Force,” Obi-Wan explained. “I know there is other life here, but only in a general sense. I have to meditate to be able to trace it and that would mean stopping periodically.”

“And we need to regroup with the others as quickly as possible,” Offee continued. “I see. Yes, I can sense others, although I cannot determine if they are our … companions without meditation. Or if they are too far away.”

“We have time,” Obi-Wan said with a shrug. “While you choose a direction, I will finish examining this area.”

“As you wish, Master Obi-Wan,” Offee agreed. She knelt to meditate.

Obi-Wan wandered over to the other opening. Where it met the wall, there was a pile of glittering dust. He paced the distance of the opening, twelve steps, then the distance between this opening and the first. Only nine, but that opening was just as large as the room. The dirt in the center of the opening did not glitter. There weren’t any footprints, but it did look like something had been dragged through here. Then again, the inhabitants of this world had large tails they dragged behind them.

“I believe I know which way we should go,” Offee announced suddenly. She rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

“Excellent,” Obi-Wan said. He gestured for her to proceed. “I’ll follow you.”

“Yes, Master Obi-Wan,” Offee agreed. She walked confidently through the first opening.

They travel in silence for a while, their path making a slow incline. Luminara often preferred to not be distracted by chatter when they worked together and her padawan seemed to be the same. Obi-Wan contented himself with studying the walls, fascinated by the irregularities. Why were some areas smooth, and others rough? What was the glitter, and why was it only along the walls?

Static crackled from his com unit. Obi-Wan lifted it and tapped. “Hello?” No reply.

“We’re getting closer,” Offee said. Her voice was calm, but Obi-Wan could feel her relief in the brief moment she let her shields slip.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed. The Force whispered a warning as the ground began to shake again.

“Here,” Offee cried, ducking through an opening on the right. Obi-Wan followed her, bringing his robe up to shield their faces as they crouched low.

Something rumbled past them at great speed. The air displaced from its passage knocked them against the wall behind them, causing part of it to crumble. Dust and glitter filled the air. Obi-Wan managed to keep their faces covered until the dust settled. He lowered enough to look around.

From a few feet away his flashlight shone on multiple reflective surfaces, all of them about the size of a fist. His lightsaber dug into his hip. Beside him, Offee tensed. They watched a long tongue wrap around the flashlight and pull it into the darkness, briefly lighting up two rows of large teeth. In the sudden darkness they couldn’t see any eyes, but they could hear the creature shuffling around. Neither of them moved. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated, willing the creature not to notice them. Time lost meaning as he focused on the task, his world narrowed to the sound of their breathing and the slow scraping in the passage.

Eventually the sounds died away. Obi-Wan waited until Offee moved before he let himself drift back to full awareness. They remained silent as Offee flicked on her flashlight and cautiously looked around.

Static crackled on a com again, this time Offee’s. “ _… sir. Repeat we have …. ETA 17 minutes. … Stay where … get you_.”

“It sounds like the cavalry is on the way,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Fortunately, that didn’t happen earlier.”

“That first transmission might have been what brought those things here earlier,” Offee said grimly. She turned down her com and shrugged at him. “Just in case.”

“A wise idea,” Obi-Wan assured her, turning his own com down. He re-situated himself, relieved that he didn’t have to be pressed against his lightsaber anymore. “Well, shall we continue on and hope to meet them?”

“Commander Gree said to stay put,” Offee said mildly. She closed her eyes briefly. “The creature appears to be continuing on for now, so it may be best not to follow.”

“So he did,” Obi-wan agreed, smiling. “And you make a good point. What shall we do, then? Would you like to hear stories from Luminara’s padawan days?”

“You were padawans at the same time, were you not?” Offee said hesitantly.

“We were,” Obi-Wan agreed. “We were also in the crèche at the same time, if you prefer those tales.”

“Master Yoda once said something to Master Luminara about that,” Offee mused. She ducked her head, then looked up at him. “It had something to do with water balloons.”

“A few times, if I recall,” Obi-Wan replied, smiling fondly as he thought back. “But he’s probably referring to that time.”

Offee settled next to him again, close enough their arms lightly touched. “I’d like to hear it.”

“Quin, that is Quinlan Vos, started it. He always started things back then,” Obi-Wan told her. He let his mind drift back to simpler times as he told her about a bucket of water balloons and two very cranky Temple guards.


End file.
